


Losses and Sharing

by octopus_fool



Series: Khazâd October [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen, Khazâd October
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopus_fool/pseuds/octopus_fool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Dáin watches as the exiles from Erebor arrive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losses and Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Khazâd October](http://a-grump-of-dwarves.tumblr.com/post/128714611270/khaz%C3%A2d-october), Day 2 – Dáin. I may have messed with their ages a bit to make this work. ;)

Dáin watched the line of bedraggled figures shuffle towards the settlement. All of them were tired and dirty, some had burns or were otherwise injured. The people around Dáin whispered of Erebor and a dragon, but these dwarves had nothing in common with the proud, wealthy dwarves Dáin had seen when his Adad and Amad had taken him to visit Erebor. There had to be a mistake, these dwarves couldn’t possibly be from that magnificent kingdom.

Except that Dáin recognised the dwarves coming forward to speak with Grandfather. Their clothes, now caked with dirt and soot, had clearly once been fine court garments. And leading the way, the missing eye from a fight with a goblin from the Grey Mountains unmistakable, was Uncle Thráin. Behind him, Dáin now recognized, was Thráin’s wife Hulda and Dáin’s cousin Thorin, supporting King Thrór. King Thrór’s eyes were possibly even scarier than the last time Dáin had seen him, though Amad had told him he shouldn’t say that. Thorin was still a head taller than Dáin and still carried himself proudly, but the energy he had had seemed to have turned into weariness. Beside him walked Frerin, his eyes big and scared in his pale face. He held the hand of little Dís, who stared up defiantly at all the new faces, her nose running and her stubby legs moving as though they had forgotten how to stop no matter how weary they were.

Grandfather greeted Uncle Thráin and the other dwarves from Erebor, bidding them welcome and telling them to follow his guards to the Great Hall where they would be given them food and the healers would take care of their injuries. 

As they walked towards the Great Hall, Uncle Thráin began talking about what had happened. It sounded a bit like one of the old stories Grandfather sometimes told, except that this story had sent Dáin’s cousins on a journey with no luggage, only the grimy clothes they wore. They had lost their kingdom, their home and all the comforts it had had. Dáin had once lost his toy pig Mr. Snoots for a day and he shuddered to remember how horrible that had been. Somehow, he felt that this was much worse.

Once they got to the Great Hall, dwarves began handing out bowls of soup and pieces of bread. Dáin watched in amazement as Frerin tore away at his bread and Dís ate so quickly she began coughing. Thorin showed a little more restraint, but Dáin could see how hungry he was.

It was then that Thorin noticed Dáin watching him. “What are you staring at?”

Dáin swallowed. Thorin had been much friendlier the last time he had seen him. He had shown him around the mountain and included him in his games, even though he hadn’t wanted Frerin, who was Dáin’s age, to join because he was too young. Still, Dáin had made up his mind.

“I wasn’t staring, I… I just wanted to… you can share my room with me if you like, Frerin and Dís too. We can share the rule over the Iron Hills one day as well, if Adad says it’s alright, and my toys. Just not Mr. Snoots, but I’m sure Amad can make you one like him.”

Thorin’s scowl lessened and he gave Dáin a smile, though Dáin was fairly certain it was the same smile Adad wanted him to smile when talking to important people. 

“Thank you, I’d like that.” Thorin glanced over to his brother and sister and when he saw they weren’t paying attention, he leaned towards Dáin and continued in a low voice. “I don’t think we will be staying here long, though. I heard Adad saying we will move on soon, at least the dwarves who can. But don’t tell Frerin and Dís, they’ll be upset. But until then, that would be nice.”


End file.
